The Hierophant
by RosaleeElisabeth
Summary: Every one knows the story of The Four Horsemen, but with another year comes another member. When The Horsemen decide to recruit, they only find one good enough to fit the bill. Mattyson Nighte. She is an inspiring young magician, but is she a Horsemen? Another year bring more excitement, danger, and of course magic!


"Mattyson! Get your ass down here before it's replaced with a smaller one!"

Dammit. He's drunk again. I could tell by his slurred words as he yelled from the next floor down. I was getting dressed for our show which was up in the next half hour. Darren was a magician, or at least he called himself one. His tricks mostly consisted of guessing cards and pulling a rabbit out of a hat as his big finale. He got his tricks from books you order offline which angered me because I know I'm better. I wasn't good at much else but magic? Magic is my calling. Darren would tell any girl his secrets just so he could slip off their panties, but real magicians tell no one. It's mostly the whole gender discrimination. If I could make a living on my own, I wouldn't be working for Darren. The pay isn't too good, the living space was a dirty loft above the stage, and squeezing into tiny outfits designed for 80lbs girls isn't my idea of fun, but I'd rather hate the boss than hate the job. Sure I could have been a waitress and made more on tips alone but when magic or rude men are tossed up I'm glad magic fell first.

I ran down the steps to the back stage area with my red heels in my hand and Darren's top hat in the other. When I found him he was passed out drunk in a chair with the rabbit sleeping soundly in his lap, "Dare..." I kicked his foot, "Darren I know you can hear me. You just called me down five minutes ago." still he snored loudly, the rabbit rising and falling with his chest. I picked up the rabbit and put it back into the cage.

I huffed and grabbed the glass of water sitting on the crate next to him. Taking a step back, I tossed the water at his face. I set the glass back down as he violently awoke, thrashing about.

His bloodshot eyes lazily looked around as he slumped back into his seat, "Are you going to sleep all night or are you going to get up and do the show?"

"If you're so eager why don't you do it. " He said reaching for something that wasn't there, "Where'd my rabbit go?" before I answered he dozed of again.

This isn't the first time he's done this. I've covered at least every other show. Maybe more so I was happy to do it tonight. At least it's better than letting him perform like this. The last time I let that happen, he threw up on the kid who we were hosting a birthday party for. I had to give them a refund and beg for the mother not too sue us.

I sighed as I slipped on the heels and went out to the stage. Seeing me the lights and sounds technician went to work.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to see a magic show?" The small crowd clapped politely, five people in the corner catching my eye especially. They were all dressed nicely. Not usual for our average New York crowd that comes through each night. I ignored them, however, and moved on.

I started with a simple trick. Well I say simple... "You sir," I called on one of the men in the group I saw earlier, "Think of a card. Let me know when you have it, " He nodded, letting me know, "Alright ma'am, " I called on the closest person to me, "can you hand me the deck of cards in your coat pocket, please? "

She looked at me strangely, "I don't have a deck of cards in my..." she paused, feeling around in her pocket. She pulled something out and a look of compete shock crossed her face. I smiled slyly as she handed me the deck she removed from her pocket.

"Thank you," I nodded at the woman, "Now," I looked towards the man again, "Jack Wilder, right?" He gave me a weird look before slowly nodding, "well Jack how are you at catch?" I didn't give him time to answer before I threw the whole deck at him. Fifty one cards fluttered to the stage floor face up in front of me while one shot it's way towards the man in the way back. He swatted at it in the air a few times before he caught it. A grin crossed my face as I asked, "is that your card?"

He looked at me awe struck and nodded.

I smiled and continued on with the show.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I finished up the show with a simple puff of smoke around me on the stage and another by the exit door where I appeared so I could thank everyone as they left.

When the last group whom I did my first trick on walked by, smiles where sent my way. One of the older men in the group walked by and thanked me, "You really are an inspiring magician, Raven. Thank you for the show." He shook my hand ending with a squeeze.

"Thank you, " I said cautiously.

He nodded with a smile and left; the other four following his lead.

That was strange but somehow I felt they seemed familiar.

I went backstage after cleaning up the seating area for the crowd and slipped into the 'dressing room'. The dressing room was basically a rusty metal pole with an old shower curtain tossed over which shielded a corner of the room. I peeled off the monkey suit and threw my heels out. I pulled on a pair of jeans that were more holes and tears than jeans. I grabbed one of Darren's old AC/DC T-shirts and lace up my worn pair of red high top converse. I pulled up my dark waves into a pony tailed and grabbed the keys from Darren's sleeping hands. He never sobered up in time to notice they were gone, by the time I got back to return them.

As I walked to the back door, grabbed my coat, and shoved my hands deep into my pockets, I felt something. My hand wrapped around it and pulled out a card with a picture of a butterfly tangled in a mess of lines with weird writing on the edges. I looked at it reading it out loud, "The Hierophant..." I flipped it over to the side with an eye on it and read, "March 29 - 4:44 PM - 45 East Evan St - NY,NY." I wasn't worried about it. It was probably something Darren put in there thinking it was his coat. Whatever it was for it meant that Darren has a meeting tomorrow afternoon that I should remind him of. I slipped it back in the pocket and walked out the door. I walked to the parking lot across the street. I pulled out the keys to Darren's 1972 GMC Sierra truck. I'm sure it was beautiful in it's prime days, but when put into Darren's care it has more rust and food wrappers than actual truck. It was dark and when I unlocked the car door, the clock on the dash read 9:55 PM. Just in time.

I pick up Emma from her friend's house every night at ten. I think the parents just feel bad about our situation, so they keep her there until I finish up at work. Emma and I live alone. I rent a room from the living area above Darren's backstage area. I get it cheap because Darren couldn't find another girl for his show if I decided to leave. I wish I could but since Emma and my parents died when I turned 16 I've had to work for Darren, Emma being only 2 at the time. Just so you know, I'm 22 in three weeks, meaning I've been working for that asshole for almost six years now. I'm just hoping that someone big will come to the show and take me away to Vegas where I can make some money to send Emma to a better school. She's my sister but I may be her mother for as long as I've been caring for her. My parents were never really the loving type. Sure we look good outside the house but that never took away the occasional bruise on my body when alcohol got introduced. Darren wasn't as bad but whenever a show didn't end with a loud applause or too few people came, he would vent his anger on me.

I parked outside the house as I saw Emma run out to the truck. I hopped out and took her back pack off her and tossed it in the back. Her cheeks had hair plastered to them with dried tears, "What happened to you?" I asked bending down to look into her eyes.

"I gotta paper cut." She looked as if she was going to begin crying again so I quickly grabbed her finger that she was holding out and kissed it. I know an 8 year old shouldn't be babied but she's all I have. I grabbed her hand and led her to the door. After she got in, I closed the door and got in.

After a short drive back to the old building we called home, I walked Emma inside and tucked her into the bed we shared once she changed into pj's and brushed her teeth, "Good night, Em." I whispered as she dozed off.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the change off the top. I quickly went back out to the truck and filled it with gas to the point that it would be impossible for Darren to notice the truck was driven. He's not smart enough to look at the mileage so I never turn it back.

Once I got back it was 10:24 PM. I parked the truck and started my path to the door but as I went to reach for the handle, the whole door came springing at me. I jumped back and when I looked up again I saw a very angry Darren, "Who gave you permission to use my truck?!" He asked in drunken slurs.

"I...I... had to pick up Emma." I stuttered, frightened. Normally I wouldn't let people walk over me if I could help it, but Darren provided me with the only steady job I could find. At least in the magic field, so I would take a few hits, some metaphorical and some literal, so I could put food on the table for Emma and put her through school.

He rose his arm and brought his hand across my face. The force knocked me to the ground. My hand rose to my stinging cheek and came back down with warm crimson liquid. He had a ring on each finger but his thumb bare. The rings had ripped open the skin and would most likely leave a bruise.

I laid on the ground, unwilling to move. He towered over me and was now kicking my side. I felt like my whole chest was caving in when I heard the nasty cracking noises that accompanied each strike.

I rolled over when he stopped. He grabbed my wrists and harshly pulled me up. Once I was on my feet he grabbed my arms and shook me violently, his finger nails digging into my skin, "You worthless skank! No wonder your parents left you! They couldn't stand to see your face every morning when they wake up!" After hitting me a few more times I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning to Emma pulling on my sleeve, "Matty! Matty, get up. Did you fall down the stairs again?"

I blinked a few times and rubbed my head. Whenever Darren roughed me up I'd tell Emma that I had fallen down the stairs. She was still young so she never questioned it. I was sitting at the bottom step, my guess being Darren threw me over here when I passed out.

I got to my feet and regretted it immediately. My head throbbed in pain as my eyes went fuzzy, my side hurt more than anything else but so did my arms that were bruised from my wrists to my shoulder blades. This was the worst he'd ever done. Normally a slap across the face and he'd be done.

I walked over to the dirty mirror and looked at the reflection. There was a woman with black hair in a pony tail with gray - blue eyes. She had blues, purples, blacks, and greens brushed across her cheek and under her left eye. Four small gashes where placed at the heart of the blues on her cheek. She pulled up her shirt, revealing bruises across her mid section especially around the right side of her rib cage. Surely she had broken ribs. Scattered around her body were random bruises and gashes from rings. I barley recognized the woman as myself.

Darren had gone too far this time and I had to leave before Emma could get caught in the middle of it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I pulled everything out of the drawers and into two duffle bags. I also took a few extra minutes to take a few props that Darren never used. After releasing the rabbit, I threw in about eight decks of cards, all the flash paper, and a few other things that he'd never realize were gone. After packing up Emma and my own things, we bolted from town. This time I was smart enough to hot wire an old car rather than take Darren's truck.

"Where are we going, Matty?" Emma snapped me out of my thoughts as we drove down the road.

I sighed and smiled at her, "I'm not sure yet, Em. All I know is we are going away."

I felt terrible for lying to her. I knew exactly where we were going. I thought about it when I was packing. I was heading to New Jersey. We had family there that was close to New York City. The card I found last night wasn't intended for Darren. It was intended for me. Or at least that's what I thought. I would leave Emma with our grand parents and go to see what the card was about. And that man... How did he know my name?

It was a short drive. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. Also I didn't want to face my grandparents to tell them that I've hit rock bottom. I dropped Emma off at the door, kissing her forehead, and quickly getting back into the car and driving off when our grandparents stepped outside of the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another hour later it was 4:30 PM as I entered the city. NY, NY. I drove around for ten minutes before I found the building. I made my way up the steps and tried the door that had 45 on the front of it. It was locked but that didn't really bother me. I was still in the clothes that I had changed into last night, so I took two bobby pins out of my hair and pressed them into the lock.

Jiggling them around until I heard a satisfying click, I softly opened the door. I looked around the corner, hearing the floor board creek. I pulled out a deck of cards from my pocket and prepared myself in case this was some kind of sick trick.

I turned the corner fast, seeing a man in the doorway, and quickly threw three cards at him.

"Shit!" he yelled through a mouth of tooth paste, "What the hell was that for?"

I stood up strait, "It's not my fault. You snuck up on me!"

His tooth brush was on the floor leaving toothpaste all over his face. He had three small scratches on his face that were lined in blood. It wasn't that bad but since they were cards I knew they hurt from experience.

I sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. You just scared me."

"It's alright," he huffed, wiping the toothpaste off his face.

Another man walked in but his focus was on a deck of cards in his hands, totally oblivious to our presents, "Hey Atlas..." he looked up at the man and stifled a laugh, still unaware of me, "Did you try throwing cards again?"

He huffed, "No I was attacked!" with that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Finally the second man noticed me and smiled, "You're Mattyson. From the show the other night." he put the cards in his pocket and shook my hand.

"And you're Jack. My volunteer." I smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah. That was Daniel. He's kind of a pain in the ass but you'll get used to him." he just smiled, took out the cards again and walked out of the room the same way Daniel went.

I wasn't sure what to do next, so I decided to follow him into the room, not sure of what lie ahead.

Inside, the room was a living room area. There was an older, bald man lounging on the couch, a woman looking at Daniels face where I threw the cards, and Jack was already throwing cards at a styrofoam target. I watched as he sunk in card after card right in the bulls eye.

Jack turned around to look at me after he finished his deck, "Feel free to make yourself at home." With that he went to retrieve his deck.

"Oh yeah! Let's let a maniac into our house after she just ATTACKED MY FACE. Way to be logical Jack." Daniel shouted over the woman who then replied to him, "Oh quit being a baby, Danny. Even I thought about attacking your face the first time I saw you."

I held back a laugh as the older man on the couch joined in on the conversation, "That was you? Way to go, kid!"

I saw nowhere else to sit but on the couch next to the man, but I didn't mind. I liked him, and her was funny so I took a seat. He held out his hand, "Merritt," he said as I placed mine in his. He kissed it and smiled, "And yourself?"

"Mattyson." I smiled back, "So is there a reason I'm here?"

"We'll be happy to answer your questions after you answer a few of ours," Daniel stood up and walked over, stopping in front of me.

"What questions are you talking about?" the woman followed after him.

"Oh come on people. You've all been wondering. If no one has the guts to say it I will. Are you some kind of murderer or thief?" his bright blue eyes locked with mine.

"What? No! You saw what I do. I'm a magician's assistant." I said nervously.

"Really? Because you look like you just lost a cage match!" Daniel retorted quickly, referring to the damage Darren had cause the night before.

"Danny, stop. Leave to poor girl alone." the woman placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

He shrugged it off, "No. We can't have cops on our tail because she killed someone or robbed a bank."

"Haven't we all, though?" Merritt said laughing.

Daniel glared at him, "Tell us or no deal."

"No deal for what?" I was completely confused and some what afraid.

"Just tell us what happened."

I slumped down into the cushions, not wanting to answer.

"Or we can throw you out into the streets. You'd be passing up the only job in magic that will take you seriously."

I felt my face get hot and tears forming in my eyes, "In a magician's assistant."

"Yes I'm aware..." he left room for me to answer the question.

"Well the magician , Darren, he drinks. That's why I did the show alone last night. When he drinks he gets..." I paused to swallow, knowing a few tears had fallen, "It doesn't matter, but I left when he took it too far. I have a little sister, so I grabbed her and took off before he could hit her."

I was getting looks of sympathy from every one in the room. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Not knowing what else to do, I got up and ran out. By the time my mind had slowed down, I found myself at an old skate park. I had found a concrete tube and sat in the middle, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I closed my eyes to think, but was interrupted my someone sitting across from me. I didn't open my eyes but instead slowly went for my cards. I wrapped a hand around them and opened my eyes. I relaxed when I saw Jack sitting across from me.

He didn't say anything. He just sat. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up, "Danny's an asshole. I understand why you ran. He has that effect on me, too."

I huffed out a laugh, "I knew there was a good reason your name came to mind for that trick. I new you had a card fetish but funny never came up. You look quiet to me."

"Ah man you better not be a mentalist. Merritt already creeps me out enough." he shook his head as he spoke.

I laughed, "No. I'm just good at reading people, although I might see if he can teach me. Your vibe just screams Jack and you look like a card type of guy."

"So you're coming back?"

"I don't know. I feel unwanted there."

"Are you kidding me? We looked at thousands of people to recruit but you were the only one who made the cut."

"Recruit me for what?"

He smiled and stood up, holing out his hand to me, "Come back and you'll find out."

I slowly took his hand, still not sure if I liked what was going on, "Alright..."

He pulled me up and we walked back quietly, until he broke the silence, "I think you're going to fit in fine. Just ignore Daniel. The only thing bigger than his ego is his head."

I stifled a laugh as he held the door open for me. I didn't know what was going to happen over the next couple of days, but I knew that I'd try and stick it out. If the job was anything like what Daniel had said it was, I would try to make it work. All those years with Darren, trying to get recognized to become a big name in magic, and I was just a few steps away.


End file.
